


Happy Easter

by clexasupercorptOTP



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cutesy, Easter, F/F, OT3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, phosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasupercorptOTP/pseuds/clexasupercorptOTP
Summary: An Easter with Hope, Josie, and Penelope @Salvatore





	Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any "Legacies" or "Descendants" characters
> 
> NOT PART OF 'THESE WALLS AND MY DEMONS' SERIES

**Hope**

 

Hope was pulled out of her slumber by a sudden weight upon her back and a young witch’s gleeful yelling “WAKE UP HOPEE! IT’S EASTER!! WE GOTTA GO FIND THE BUNNY’S EGGS BEFORE THEY’RE ALL GONE!!”

 

Hope relaxed and smiled happily at the little girl’s excitement, “Okay, okay I’m up, can you please hop off my back so I can get dressed?” Hope felt the younger girl pause and then get really quiet before she splayed her body on the back of the tribrid, her feet only reaching barely above the inside of her knees.

 

“Not yet, not before snuggles.”

 

Hope smiled wider and gently rolled herself to face the girl on her stomach, sighing contentely as she snuggled further with her big buddy. The little girl currently on Hope was Ella, she was 9 years old and was a witch, she was enrolled at Salvatore when she was seven years old. When she first got there she was really shy and kept to herself.

 

When Dr. Forbes- Salvatore asked her if she had asked any of the older classmen to be her big buddy, Ella had replied with a sad no. As they were talking Hope had stormed into the headmistress’s office really to start yelling when she caught sight of the wide eyed, curly haired brunette.

 

Ever since that day Hope was assigned to be Ella’s buddy and they grew really close. Ella looked up at Hope as if she was her own big sister. After a few more moments of snuggles Hope picked Ella up and placed her on her hip as she flicked her wrist to get ready.

 

When she was done Hope looked back at Ella, “Ready to go find those eggs and your basket?”

 

Ella bounced around happily “Yes yes yes!!”

 

So Hope set the bundle of energy down and followed her as the young witch collected eggs and said hi to her friends passing by. They were just about to turn the corner when Ella bumped into another young student. Hope walked to few steps to make sure they were both okay when she caught sight of his big buddy. One of her girlfriends smiling widely.

 

“Hey beautiful, you look cute today.”

  


**Penelope**

 

For not being a morning person Penelope was sure excited to be awake this early. As she finished getting ready she shot the picture on her nightstand a glance and grinned widely at the memory. She gave herself one last look over before she made her way to her little buddy’s room, losing herself in her thoughts.

 

_It was a cold day at Salvatore and Penelope was sick of being bored out of her mind, not having seen her girlfriends yet. She wandered the halls when she got a brilliant idea. She turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen expecting to find it empty but was shocked to find that it was not. In fact she knew the two that were so wrapped in one another quiet well._

 

_She leaned against the doorway and watched quietly as Hope tilted her head back giving Josie more access to her neck, whimpering as she hit a sensitive spot. The ravenette cleared her throat slightly and chuckled at the way Josie sprang back and the way Hope groaned in protest. When she opened her eyes she locked onto Penelope’s amused green ones._

 

_“So this is where you two have been all day. I must say I feel quiet left out you know.”_

 

_Josie and Hope blushed ad Josie spoke, “We were actually making hot chocolate and cookie for all of us when we got kin of distracted.”_

 

_“I see that,” Penelope chuckled “why don’t I help the two of you out hmm?” Penelope stalked forward and quirked her eyebrow before she threw a handful of flour at the two unsuspecting teens. She busted out laughing at their stunned faces._

 

_The last thing she remembered was Hope growling playfully and then an all out food war took place. At the end of it all the three girls were laying on the flour, sugar and everything else covered floor, not caring since they were already covered in the same food._

 

_Before they got up to clean their mess Josie, who was laying in the middle, wanted to take a selfie. So Hope and Penelope smiled wide for the camera until the last second when they turned and kissed Josie’s cheeks, making her nose scrunch up all and a blush cover her face and neck._

 

That was to this day, one of Penelope’s favorite pictures. She came out of her thoughts when she noticed she was at Pedro’s room. She cracked the door open, not wanting to wake the other youngsters and quietly walked over to the bed with the mop of thick curly locks was peeking out from the blanket.

 

She carefully pulled the blanket down and smiled at the sleeping child. Penelope brought her hand up and started to rub his back whispering softly “Good morning Pedro, it’s time to wake up now. The Easter Bunny came and delivered special treats for all you.” As he started to stir she spoke a little louder, “Come on, I will make you some french toast if you’d like.”

 

At the mention of his favorite food his head popped up and he stared at Penelope bleary eyed and half asleep, “With blueberry syrup and cuddles to the kitchen?”

Penelope stood off the bed and held out her arms, “Would I give anything but the best to my little man?” He smiled, shook his head and climbed into her arms, wrapping his own around her neck and breathing in her comforting perfume. Not many people knew but, Penelope had the sweetest and most caring heart when it came to the younger grades, but especially when it came to Pedro.

 

After breakfast and with Pedro completely awake and ready for his day, complete with his signature bow-tie, the pair made their way around a mostly empty school, looking for eggs and Pedro’s basket. When Pedro bumped into another young student Penelope went to step forward to help them both but smiled when she saw a head of familiar auburn hair.

 

When she caught sight of bright blues staring up at her she finally greeted her girlfriend, “Hey beautiful, you look cute today.”

 

Hope blushed heavily and the two young witches with them giggled at their big buddies greeting and reaction. “Hey Pen, thank you. You look beautiful as always.” The tribrid stood up and leaned over to give the ravenette a gentle kiss on the cheek. Penelope smiled and laced her fingers through Hope’s. Seeing that action the two kids started off together talking about all the treats and eggs they had found so far.

 

The older students smiled at their energy and walked behind them, content to just enjoy the smaller pairs’ laughing and talking. As they walked past the front door, it opened and two small figures sporting blue and purple locks came speeding in, skidding to a quick halt at the sight of Hope and Penelope standing there smiling widely at them.

 

Not two seconds later, another figure walked calmly through the front door. She closed it behind her and turned back to face the young duo, “Mal, Evie, what was so important that you had to run all the way back here?”

  


**Josie**

 

As Josie finished getting ready for the day, Lizzie came stumbling into the room coming from the restroom looking like she was ran over by a bus, twice. “You okay Lizzie?” Josie rushed over to help her sister into bed and fell her temperature. Josie felt her sister’s head and knew she was running a fever.

 

“Jo, I don’t think I am going to be able to take Mal hunting for eggs or her basket, but I can’t let her down Jo. She’s been through too much.”

 

“I’ll take her, she will want to be with Evie anyway. But you need to focus on getting better. I am going to go, but I’ll be back to check up on you throughout the day okay?”

 

Lizzie nodded but was already almost completely asleep. Josie sighed and made her way out the door, grabbing the plastic bag sitting next to it on the way out. When she reached Mal and Evie’s room she knocked softly and popped her head inside. She was greeted by the sight of a blue haired Evie brushing the long purple locks of her roommate/ best friend, Mal.

 

When the young girls noticed their company Evie flew over to Josie wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist. “Good morning Josie! Happy Easter!!” Evie peered up at Josie with a toothy grin. She looked around her but frowned when she saw there was no accompanying blonde.

 

Mal spoke up sadly “Josie, where’s Lizzie?”

 

Josie’s heart broke at the sad tone and she knelt down beside the purplette and looked into bright green eyes, “Lizzie is super sick today. But she asked me to tell you that she really wishes she could be here with you and that she will make it up to you when she gets better.”

 

Mal nodded and tilted her head, “So does that mean I can’t go egg hunting today?”

 

Josie smiled and shook her head, “Of course not Mal, today you will be joining Evie and I. Is that alright?”

 

The bright smile that lit up the young wolf’s face was her only needed answer. As she helped the girls girls finish getting ready she pulled out three sets of bunny ears, one blue, one purple and one pink. She handed the purple to Evie, the blue Mal and put the pink ones upon herself.

 

As the trio giggled and happily made their way around campus Mal had stopped suddenly and tilted her head, clearly listening for something. She smiled widely and whispered something into Evie’s ear before the both took off heading to the front and bursting inside.

 

Josie calmly followed them, knowing that they were good kids and normally wouldn’t do anything to get themselves into trouble. She entered the front door and turned to close it before she turned around and the bouncing duo, “Mal, Evie, what was so important that you had to run all the way back here?”

 

It was then she caught the whiff of a familiar scent and looked over to find Hope and Penelope looking back at her with wide happy smiles and quirked eyebrows, “Hey Jojo, nice ears.” the wink that followed Penelope’s greeting made Josie blush scarlet.

 

Josie held up the bag with a smile nonetheless, “Would you like you very own pair?” She laughed at how their smug smiles dropped and was replaced with wide eyes and head shakes. She laughed louder and replied, “Well too bad, you’re gonna have to wear these today.”

 

Hope’s brow shot back up, “And why is that exactly?”

 

Josie gave a mischievous smirk, “Because you both love me and wouldn’t want to see me sad now would you?” she gave a pout just to make her point and bit her lip as Hope immediately reached into the outstretched bag and pulled out a pair of yellow ears grumbling as she placed them on her head. The tall brunette looked over to Penelope who sighed and grabbed a pair of green ears.

 

As Josie went to stand next to Penelope she felt her foot catch on something and the next thing she knew two sets of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked to see a pair of ocean blue and emerald green staring back at her with concern. As Hope went to say something, Penelope’s eyes widened and she let out a squeak as her leg slipped and sent the trio of teens tumbling to the ground.

 

The four kids sat there and watched as their big buddies laid in a pile, ears askew and the biggest smiles on their faces laughing loudly. Evie caught a glimpse of a phone and quickly walked over to it. She walked back over to the mess of teen girls and called out for them and she pulled up the camera, “Hey you guys!”

 

As the three older girls looked at her, smiles still in place Evie snapped several pictures and giggled happily.

  


**Later That Day..**

 

Later that same day, Hope, Josie and Penelope were all lying in the Tribrid’s room cuddling and flipping through all the pictures they had taken throughout the day when Penelope stumbled across the surprise photos that Evie had taken, “You know, as much as I love our kitchen picture, I love this one just as much.”

 

The other two girls leaned closer and smiled at the goofiness of the photo.

 

“Well no matter how many pcutes we take there is always going to be something I love more.”

 

“What’s that wolfie?”

 

“The two of you, Happy Easter Jojo, and Happy Easter Pen.”

 

With two gentle presses of lips to her cheeks the girls replied as one “Happy Easter Hope.”

 


End file.
